


THE SIXTH SOUL

by Lady_Grayson



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, I should be doing homework, No Sex, Other, Sekelebros until chap. 3, a lot of description, feel free to add suggestions, female pronouns used, happens before undertale game, sans hates you, slow fic, sorry for no sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Grayson/pseuds/Lady_Grayson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know Frisk was the seventh soul, we all know that adventure... but before them, you came to the Underground, you are the sixth soul... and we all know how that ended...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the Underground

The first thing you noticed when you opened your eyes, was the pain. It was a bolting feeling that came all over your body, breathing was painful, lying on the ground was too… you tried to move, and that made you make a squeaky noise. Your arm, the one you fell in, was probably broken… So you held your injured limb and obliged yourself to look around. Pain was not an excuse to be careless about your surroundings.

You were inside what seemed to be a cave, a dark cave with tall walls, and the only light came from above, from the hole you fell in in the first place. You stood up, analyzing the ground; it was covered in quite simple yellow flowers, like a bed of them surrounded by rocks and darkness... Your eyes traveled looking at the walls, It was possible to climb them, yes, but the hole was in the middle of the rooftop, and there was nothing near to support you and get out, besides, you felt too much pain to even move, much less climb. 

Just using the time you were given to search for a solution to your situation, you carefully proceeded to arrange the clothes above your head and the ones covering your mouth, making sure that only your eyes were visible. Your other arm was in good condition, so you used it to slowly check around your weapons, It was a real miracle none of them has stabbed you when you fell to the ground.

\- Hey, Howdy!!

A squeaky voice came from below, and you turned around, a hand in your left side, your eyes fixing on the one that had spoken, and what you round was not.... Exactly what you were expecting.

It was a flower, a rather big, bouncing, yellow flower with a face. You fell like rubbing your eyes, but you knew better. Never take your eyes from anything that look strange, you don't know when that thing can try to hurt you.

\- I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower.

You don't trust it.... Your hand gets inside your coat and touches a hidden blade.

\- First time in the Underground, uh? I’m sure you have tooooons of questions. You need someone to give you a tour, right? But don't worry, your good buddy Flowey is here to help you!

And then, there is a sudden glow coming right from your chest, its orange and... Kind of hearth shaped. You don't know what it is, but you feel like you should protect It. Your good hand is holding a blade... Between holding the blade and covering the glowing hearth, you choose the first one.

\- See that hearth? That’s your soul, the very culmination of your being. Your soul starts off weak, but can get stronger If you gain lots of LV. 

Your eyes close a little. What you are listening is true, or a lie? In this dark hole is your soul in need of getting strong?

\- Now, you surely wonder what LV is? Well... LOVE, of course!! Now, what do you say if I share some LOVE with you? That would be nice!! Here! Catch as much LOVE as you can!! 

Yellow petals came from Flowey and remained floating on the air, rotating fast right in front of your eyes. They were, indeed, beautiful, shining under the light that came from the hole in the rooftop, and then came fast in your way... Fast, shining as small blades...

There was a sharp sound, and blood splashed on the ground when your movement hurt one of your open wounds, the petals, all of them fell and disappeared. Your blade in your hand still pointing to the empty air, your eyes on the creepy looking flower.

\- My, my, what do we have here?

All kindness disappeared, and the little monster showed an appreciative look at you, as If watching you for what you truly were. Your hand clutched on the blade, the adrenaline making some of the pain disappear. 

\- So, you are not just some kind of stupid idiot, are you? It’s been a long time since I saw something interesting, and you, my friend, you look funny... Tell me friend, why are you here?

Sharp teeth appeared on the no more smiling mouth, wild eyes shining with madness.

\- Are you a monster like us...? Or worse than us?

Flowey’s face seemed to melt, leaving pools of leaking darkness in its eyes, however, you paid attention, so, there were more… more weird creepy ready to kill you flowers?

\- Are you here to kill everybody...? This better be good.  
\- Is anybody there? Hello?  
\- Oh boy... I hope she becomes your first...

And with that, the flower disappeared underground. Your eyes moved from one side to the other.

Someone was coming... And you let out a whimper, blood coming out from your wounds. You saw what seemed to be a ball of fire coming right at you, fire being hold by a white being with purple robes...

Your legs gave in, and everything turned dark.


	2. Flowey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your encounter with Flowey, you wake up, and everything is ok...... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Warning of violence

When you wake up, everything is warm and comfortable, the air smell like fresh bread and cinnamon, and the blankets smell like lemon. Your body still hurts a little, and you can feel the tight pressure of bandages all around you, in your arm, in your ribs, in your right leg...

Your mouth can still taste some kind of food, some kind of liquid that someone gave you to keep you from starving... Tastes good...

Finally you open your eyes. You are in what appears to be a child's bedroom, but the bed is still big enough for you. Your eyes travel to your dark clothes, neatly folded on a chair next to the bed.

You stand up, take out the quite big purple pajama you are wearing and take all of your clothes... Your weapons are gone, all of them... Someone is coming, you can near steps, heavy steps, and then, someone knocks at your door.

\- Child? Are you awake?

It’s a woman's voice, probably she is the white figure with the purple robes you saw before passing out. Something clings at the floor, and you see a small golden key being push under the door.

\- That’s the key of the room child, now that you are awake I don't want to intrude anymore in your space, and only go inside if you allow me to. Tell me child, Can I come in?

You analyze your situation. Whoever this woman is, she had a big opportunity to kill you, and instead, she took care of you, healed you, feed you, even probably cleaned you, no harm came from her... But that does not mean you can trust her. Not in your line of work, you know that.

There are a few objects in the room you can use as a weapon, there is a lamp you can break and make a spear... But at the end you decide your first will do. So you open the door...

And there she is warm smile, brown eyes, white hair, purple robe... Is she a.... Your left eyebrow goes up... Is she a... kind of human....? Cow? She smiles.

\- Hello child, my name is Toriel.

You just move your head in understanding. She looks.... Soft.... Like you could hug her, and probably sleep on her... Weird thoughts. 

\- Do you mind if I step inside? I would like to check your wounds, dear child.

There is silence, and then you just, step aside. Toriel goes in and you strip a few clothes so she can check no you. You feel... A little bit weak, but you can move, not everything is bad.

\- You seem to be progressing well child, is there anything bothering you? Any pain you would like me to help you with?

Everything seems to be fine, so you just move your head from side to side. There is only a minor problem you would like to be fixed, and said problem becomes present when your stomach starts growling.

Toriel blinks, and then smile.

\- Do not worry my child, here, come with me and you will be able to eat something.

She goes outside and you follow, since the door opened the smell if recently made bread. The house is comfortable and clean, and the cow woman looks the motherly type… is she even a cow? She looks like one.

\- Oh my, is our lovely guest awake already?

You stop almost violently, and your eyes fly to the one who spoke. Toriel smiles and pets the head of the… thing, the smiling thing that bounces happily on a flower pot on the table.

\- Child, this is my other guest, Flowey.  
\- Howdy! My name is Flowey, Flowey the flower.

Your eyes grow and you really, really feel like you need your weapons now. Now you look at Toriel with suspicion, why does she have such a dangerous thing inside her house? Is she some kind of pawn of the flower monster? Or… or is a different one? Flowey said “us”… was he talking about other monsters like itself? Are there a bunch of flower monsters? Is the first “Flowey” the only creepy murderer weirdo lose in this place?

\- Please sit child, Flowey do you want some tea?  
\- That would be lovely ma´am!

Toriel goes to the sink to gather a few cups, and Flowey looks at you… there is an all-knowing smile on its face, the eyes are half lidded… 

\- I bet your guest will just LOVE the tea… won’t you… my friend?

There is no possible mistake… it`s the same damn monster… what is it doing here? 

\- Here is your tea, dear.  
\- Ohh Thank you Toriel! You are so sweet and nice with me. I do not deserve it.

The woman smiled waved her hand, giggling with joy. She turned around to take a plate, and the Flower`s face seemed to melt.

\- Really… I do not deserve it.  
\- Non sense dear.

Her big white left hand found its way towards the flower´s head, and pets it with affection.

\- And you, child? Would you like some sugar with your tea?

Your eyes are on Flowey… little lying shit Flowey, you can sense danger, and also, there is a deep feeling of protection towards this cow woman. You look at her for a second… now you are not that sure… cow or goat? You can´t decide.

At the end you just look at Toriel and nod, taking the warm tea cup.

\- Flowey, I think it´s time that we do what we agreed on.  
\- Ohh but Tooori!  
\- Come on Flowey.  
\- Oook.

The big woman takes two blindfolds from her pocket and carefully ties one of them on the smaller monster´s eyes. Then, she blindfolds herself. You just blink.

\- I bet you have your own reasons to cover your face, child. Now you can eat calmly, we won´t see your face while you do so.

A warm spot grows in your hearth for this big and sweet monster. She is the best… and she is in danger, you cannot think she is not while Flowey is around. So you eat in silence, and you indeed have to admit that this is the best pie you have ever had the pleasure to eat… not that you can eat a lot of sweets, but this… this is good.

But not everything is good. You can still feel a little pain in your ribs… you cannot calm down with Flowey around… Flowey is dangerous...

Once you are done with your meal, you reach for Toriel´s hand; she smiles and unfolds her blinder, taking off Flowey´s much smaller one too.

Since a not long time ago you noticed that your bag is not around, it must have fell near you when you fell inside the mountain. You feel nervous, that bag is important for you because of the things inside. Your manly bandana and your tough gloves.

You smile just by thinking in your bandana with abs. “Your thoughts must be as strong as your mind, child” that’s what your master said the day he gave it to you… he was awesome… and wise…

\- Is something the matter, child?

This is hard… you can talk, yes… but you just… you just don’t use it a lot, you are not used to the sound of your own voice. You swallow hard and look up at her.

\- M-My bag…

Her brown eyes open with surprise when she hears you, and then you can see concern.

\- Oh child, I`m so, so sorry, when I found you, you were wounded, and I did not want to lose time, so I took you here immediately… I did not see any bag around, but if it fell with you, then it must be still around. If you want child, I`ll go search for it, all you have to do is wait for me. I bet you and Flowey can have an amazing time together.

You shake your head vigorously, there is just NO WAY that you stay with that psycho… and at the same time, you don’t want her to remain here alone with it… so you have to force the fact that before you came along, she has already been around the tiny monster for quite some time, and everything have been fine. So you move your hands to gesture the fact that you will go by yourself, that you want her to stay here… and that you will be back.

It takes you sometime to convince her, but at the end you do.

She provides instructions, careful instructions so you know how to go back to the very place you fell in. You smile, listening to her.

Toriel is just awesome.

The Ruins, as she calls them, is a long, long, long hallway with purple colors everywhere, and a lot of torches illuminating your way, making everything glow. 

You keep walking, admiring everything around you. Small creatures come along your way, and you stare at them in silence. They don´t attack you, apparently too intimidated to even try to hurt you.

Among the shinning of the torches, you see something white, something that apparently is floating, and when your steps reach it, the white thing stops.

It turns around, and your eyes widen.

\- Oh… hi… am I blocking your way?

You shake your head.

\- I bet I´m, and you are just being nice to me… thank you for being nice.

You take a few steps closer, looking at the shy and obviously lack of self-confidence apparition. 

\- I came looking for my cousin… Have you seen him?

Again, you shake your head, and the white thing lowers his gaze.

\- Oh, you haven´t and I troubled you by making questions… I´m sorry. I hope you can forgive me.  
\- BLOOOOKY, OHHH BLOOOOOKY!

You turn around, and for a second, your hand almost flies to your waist looking for your sword, that until you remember that Toriel took all of your weapons. And that moment is all it takes for the second white thing to fully appear before you.

\- OH MY, OH MY, BLOOKY, I SEARCHED FOR YOU EVERYWHERE!!  
\- Oh, Hi… Happy… I-I was looking for you…  
\- OF COURSE YOU WERE LOOKING FOR ME!! EVERYONE SHOULD DO EXACTLY THE SAME!! And ohhhhhhh MY!! WHAT IS THIS??

The white thing flies around you, bouncing with joy.

\- Will you look at that! Ohh so shiny and pretty!!

You look down at the slim pieces of your armor, shining under the light of the torches.

\- Blooky, this is so AWESOME!! I sure need to make some drawings now! COME ON!!

And just like that, the cousins leave, one flying at top speed while the other one is being dragged away. You chuckle. That was weird indeed.

It does not take as long as you expected, but you finally reach the door of the ruins, outside everything is darkness.

You step outside, and far, far, far away you can see the light coming from the ceiling above, making shine the small patch of flowers where you feel at the beginning.

It´s amazing how proud you feel about yourself for making it this far, so you just run, a hand on your ribs, and reach the spot of light. Your eyes wandering around over and over searching for your bag. For a second you are worried that you fell but your bag did not, maybe and you lost it before your little accident.

\- Well… THAT took you long enough.

You turn violently, your body on a fighting stance.

In front of you it´s Flowey, holding your bag in one of his leaves. 

\- What in the heavens did you do? Stop in every corner? Speak with every silly monster around… MAN! You sure are BORING!! I thought that since you had weapons it would be fun to watch you using them, but apparently without them, you are harmless… like a tiny tiny flower… because flowers are… harmless… don´t you think…?

You open and close your hands. You can fight with no weapons, you can… but you don´t like it, you eye catch a glimpse of what appears to be vines coming from the floor, and then disappearing.

\- Oh poor Toriel, when I tell her that I came to help you, that`s the reason why I left after all, and when I arrived, ohh… the poor poor human was trying to escape through the hole in the ceiling. 

The face of the tiny flower shows so much pain that is almost impossible to believe that this thing is actually enjoying the little scene.

\- And then… and then the human fell! Really! And...and… there was a horrible sound, and the human ended up in the floor, with a broken neck… Oh so sad!!

And the tiny face, a second ago full of pain and remorse, twists into a malicious grin.

\- Toriel will cry, oh poor Toriel, she will cry and cry, and suffer, and little old me will be there to support her. Poor thing… poor thing with a broken neck… don’t you think?

The vines you saw earlier come out the ground and you jump just in time, feeling the edges cutting the skin of your right arm. Per a second all you can think is that you just hope they are not poisonous. 

\- THIS IS GOING TO BE FUUUUN!!!

The vines attack again, and you move one side and the other trying to avoid them. That`s all you can do for now, since they are covered in small needles that can cut your hands at the minimum attempt to hold them still.

You run to the side of the cavern, the ground shaking beneath you, and you take a rock the size of your palm, jump backwards and throw your little weapon with force. Flowey makes a squeaky sound when it hits him right on the face.

The vines stop moving, but you don`t. You know better, Flowey is frozen for your actions, and is providing time to take more rocks. Your eyes land on your bag, and you seriously wish you had it with you, that would allow you to carry more rocks, but your hands will have to do the job.

\- You…. You….. YOU!!!

You think that if Flowey were capable, now would be the perfect moment to grow and become a horrible monster… but apparently he can`t… and he knows it, because among his rage, you can see frustration. It is surely hard to hold so much evil in such a tiny body.

\- I`LL SNAP YOUR NECK IN TWO, YOU IDIOT!!!

The vines come back, and you jump in the air, avoiding once more. You look at Flowey, aim and shot, but the stone flies away when a small vine deflects it.

\- I`LL KILL YOU, YOU IDIOT, HOW, HOW, HOW, HOW DARE YOU!! HOW DARE YOU!!

You start to run towards the flower, he is laughing like crazy and you are using all your years of training to dodge the vines. They are not big, not really, but they are indeed dangerous.

Flowey growls when you come way too far, you jump shooting rocks missiles from above, but they run out pretty fast. So you turn around and search for more rocks. You need to keep throwing them to distract the little but dangerous monster long enough to take your bag back. If you have it, that means you`ll be able to carry for projectiles, and think in something better than just distraction.

Just when you are thinking that, a vine comes from the ground and you jump as high as you can, but you are an easy target on the air, and a second one takes you by the ankle.

It takes no more than a second and you feel your body hitting the ground, pains explodes in your face and a tooth goes missing.

A second punch, a third, a fourth, everything starts to go black, your body is limp. You barely register the sound of Flowey´s voice.

\- THIS IS SO FUN, SO FUN, SO FUN, SO FUN, YOU IDIOT!! MAKES ME WANT TO DO IT ALL OVER AND OVER AGAIN!

So you turn around and search for more rocks. You need to keep throwing them to distract the little but dangerous monster long enough to take your bag back. If you have it, that means you`ll be able to carry for projectiles, and think in something better than just distraction.

A vine comes from the ground, and almost catches your ankle, you don`t miss the fact that it did not grab you even when it had the chance… that´s weird.

You land again and see a big rock, big enough to fill your hand. Now you have a different plan. So you run, avoiding the attacks of the vines that come from every direction, you are so sure that Flowey is crazy. So much evil inside in such a tiny and apparently harmless body. You thank any god who wants to hear you that he is not some kind of gigantic monster, or you would be definitely screwed. 

And just like that, you feel a hard hit in your back, you fell and there is the hit again, Flowey is using his vines as whips.

You growl and turn back, but a new hit reaches your face, making you dizzy.

A vine closes around your neck and starts to close, you try to take it away, but the pressure it`s just too much.

\- DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE!!!

His eyes are melted, his mouth open showing an empty void, and your eyes roll back inside your head.

\- SO FUN, SO FUN, OHHH, YOU ARE SO FUN!! YOU CLUELESS FOOL!

And just like that, you feel a hard hit in your back, you fell and there is the hit again, Flowey is using his vines as whips. 

You growl and turn back; Flowey is watching you, a vine hanging in the air above you. That’s when you spot a second rock. You need to grab it, and you need it now.

So you run, avoiding the constant hits that try to reach you. Something is wrong, wrong beyond the fight you are having right now, you don`t really know what is it, but you do know something is very, very wrong.

And you make it; you reach the second rock, now you have your little weapons. You turn back to Flowey, who is laughing like a maniac, his vines reach for you, you move away, but a new one comes from underground and makes you fall, it´s a hard landing, and the world just goes black when you hit your head against a broken column. 

So you run, avoiding the constant hits that try to reach you. Something is wrong, wrong beyond the fight you are having right now, you don`t really know what is it, but you do know something is very, very wrong.

And you make it; you reach the second rock, now you have your little weapons. You turn back to Flowey, who is looking at you with a cold stare, like he is thinking something very important, something you are so sure you won’t like. You stop moving, still taking a fighting stance and think about how to approach. Flowey is still staring.

So you run, run as fast as your legs can make it, you know what to do, you can do it, faster, faster, the flower is so still like a regular one.

There is a sound, and a vine flies from under the ground and impales you. Is a single hit right to your hearth, and you end up a mess of blood on the floor.

So you run, run as fast as your legs can make it, you know what to do, you can do it, faster, faster, the flower is so still like a regular one, you see movement below you and you jump in the air, Flowey opens its tiny leaf arms, as to welcome you, and that’s when you just disappear in the air.

Flowey´s calculative stare disappears.

What in the hell just happened??

So you run, run as fast as your legs can make it, you know what to do, you can do it, faster, faster, the flower is so still like a regular one, you see movement below you and you jump in the air, Flowey stares at you in concentration, analyzing your every move, and that’s when you just disappear in the air.

There is a disgusting groan inside the cavern.

So you run, run as fast as your legs can make it, you know what to do, you can do it, faster, faster, the flower is so still like a regular one, you see movement below you and you jump in the air, Flowey seems too angry for someone who was so calm just a few seconds ago, a vine comes from under the floor and you avoid it, noting that the aim of the monster is not as good as it was. The rage seems to make him lose concentration. You disappear in the air.

This time, there is a rage scream echoing on the cavern.

\- ¡YOU IDIOT, YOU THINK YOU CAN SCAPE ME??? YOU THINK YOU EVEN HAVE A CHANCE!! I´LL KILL YOU, I´LL DO IT, I WILL TEAR YOU TO PIECES OVER, AND OVER, AND OVER!!!

It´s amazing how proud you feel about yourself for making it this far, so you just run, a hand on your ribs, and reach the spot of light. Your eyes wandering around over and over searching for your bag. For a second you are worried that you fell but your bag did not, maybe and you lost it before your little accident.

\- YOU DISGUSTING PIECE OF SHIT!!

You turn around alarmed, and there is flower, no more than a meter above the ground, all vines and rage trapped in a ridiculously tiny body.

\- I. WILL. KILL. YOU!

It is impossible to understand what the hell is wrong, and how everything changed in just a second, but Flowey charges against you and the floor is plagued with vines. However, the monster is raging and attacking without thinking about it for a single second, and you easily avoid each attempt to hurt you.

You see your bag on the floor, and you smile. Avoid the raging flower and run to take it, your fingers close around it, and a second later, you are jumping on the air, you hold a column and climb as fast as you can, holding yourself with your legs and one hand, Flowey a few meters below looking at you with madness.

\- COME BACK HERE YOU IDIOT! COME SO I CAN KILL YOU OVER AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN!!

Your shoulder stings. Apparently, Flowey got you in one of his attacks. You can’t touch the vines. A smile appears in your half hidden face. You can’t touch them… or at least, not with your bare hands.

Flowey stares, not understanding what in the hell are you doing, you just move still on the column, a column he is hitting over and over with the vines without making any damage. Your body jumping on the air calls it attention. He is following your figure, his eyes are crazy.

You disappear on the air.

\- ¡¡NOOOOO, NOT AGAIN!!! YOU ASSHOLE!!

You smile, and just like that, your hands are on Flowey, he yelps when he feels you taking a hard grip on him.

He is evil, but just a flower. You, on the other hand, are a skilled assassin who knows how to use every bit of your skill on your advantage. You know your job.

Flowey looks at you and laughs.

\- HOLD ME, HOLD ME YOU IDIOT, HOLD ALL OF MY POISON AND TAKE MY BEAUTIFUL VINES!!

He tries to whip you, but you take the vine on the air and squeeze it, at the same time that you squeeze the tiny body. 

Flowey´s body is poisonous, and the vines are sharp. But you are wearing your tough gloves. You can hold anything.

There is a scream echoing in the cavern, madness and rage in a single strangled sound, and then, the floor ends up covered in motionless vines when Flowey´s body is snapped in two by your gloved hands.

You look around, behind you, Toriel smiles.

\- Oh dear child! That was quite entertaining. Sorry it took us too long to arrive here. You must excuse me for enjoying my time with you. It’s been so long since I spoke for the last time with anyone…

There is sadness in goat mom, as you call her in your head. So you take her hand and smile.

It’s been sometime since you fell on the ruins, and Toriel appeared, helping you with your wounds. She has been so nice to you. You wish she could have someone to talk to. Some friend to keep her company. You can´t stay forever, and you both know it.

Soon, you shall leave. But for now, all you need is your bag.

\- Ah! Look at this dear child! This must be it.

Toriel is holding a dusty bag on her paws. You smile, and even when she can see it, the happiness reaches your eyes, and she notices it.

\- It must be very, very important for you, is it not?

You step closer and take your bag, open it and show her the contents.

\- Oh my, are those gloves? And…

She laughs and takes an item from inside, looking at it with joy.

\- Is this a bandana with abs?

Toriel keeps laughing looking at your weird but loved items.

\- Well child, I guess we can go back home now. I bet you would love a slice of pie.

The guardian of the ruins starts walking, and you follow her, but you suddenly stop. Your eyes wander around the cave again, this time with suspicious.

You feel that something is wrong, like someone is watching you. Someone with bad intentions.

\- Child? Is everything all right?

You turn around, and the sensation is gone. You shake your head and join goat mama in her way back home.

In the shadows, Flowey looks at you with contained rage. He can still feel the pain of his tiny body been ripped apart, and the agony of a long reset with such a broken body… literally.

And in silence, Flowey bows for revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY!!!
> 
> I know not so much people follows this story, but for those who does, THANK YOU SO, SO MUCH!!
> 
> The skelebros FINALLY appear in the next chapter.
> 
> Thank you so much, love for everyone!


	3. Orange and blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are out of The Ruins, and on the Frozen world outside, there are risks awaiting, and nothing more but hate and danger...... right?

You hear the soft knock of Toriel in your door, and you end up carefully covering your face. Your eyes do not move from your reflection.

 

  * Child? May I come in?



 

There is no answer, but by now, Toriel knows you. You almost never speak, and the question she made was more for courtesy. She knows you don’t mind that she steps in; as long as she knocks first to give you time to cover your face… not like it is not mostly covered almost all the time anyway.

 

The door opens, and goat mom is there. You see her behind you in the mirror.

 

  * Ah… I see you are ready to leave…



 

Toriel is sad, you can feel it. It doesn’t matter that she is smiling. You know she does not want to let you go. But you have stayed way too long in The Ruins, and you are not a little child. She knows that. She cannot protect you forever.

 

  * I have this for you.



 

You turn around and look at the item on her hands. Is a heavy and dark hooded cape. You wonder where she got the materials to make it, and when she did it, since you are together most of the time. It is handmade… you can imagine Toriel knitting this at night, probably by the fire, while you were sleeping. A smile touches your lips and reaches your eyes. Goat mom notices it, and a little bit of her sadness disappears.

 

  * Here, let me help you.



 

She says walking over you and putting it around your shoulders. It is heavy, and in a matter of seconds you feel like the place is WAY too hot. So you look at her questionably.

 

  * Outside The Ruins, a frozen world is waiting for you, child… We don´t have seasons… but still, the place you are going have a time when even with snow, it is pleasant to be around, cold, but not unbearable… and there are times, like now, if I´m correct, when the temperature is so low, you feel your body is going to freeze right on the spot…



 

You nod in understanding. You are going to miss her so, so much.

 

  * Come child.



 

So, you both walk together, she is carrying your bag with her, and you notice that is a little bit more loaded than it should. But you don´t make any questions. You know that the best thing you can do is to trust goat mom.

 

You have a clue about how to leave this place. You are well aware that there is a basement, but you have never been there. Not that Toriel told you not to, but the day you were inspecting the area, you felt her eyes on you, and her apprehension, like she wanted to run and grab you away from the stairs that got lost in the darkness.

 

  * Here, my child.



 

She says as she steps in front of the entry to the basement. You look at her and feel distressed. You just DON’T like goat mom looking so sad. But at the same time, as amazing as The Ruins are, you know that you must go. You have to find a way to scape this place.

 

  * My child… I cannot stop you as... well… even as I call you one, I know you are no child, and I know that you can take care of yourself quite good.



 

You turn around and lift your head to look at the tall goat woman. She looks about to start crying at any moment.

 

  * Please be careful… I have seen five children leave, and never reach the outside world again… I don’t want you to follow the same path.



 

You just nod. You would really like to promise her, to reassure that you shall conquer there where others failed. But you are way too realistic to do that. You don’t make promises you cannot keep.

 

So instead you just hold her, like you are the one protecting her instead of being backwards. And she trembles in your arms. The black flurry coat is suffocating you, but you put that thought aside. Right now, all that matters is goat mom.

 

When she lets you go, you take one step, then another, and another… and you get lost in the darkness.

 

There is a long hallway ahead of you, as purple as the rest of The Ruins. You look back, waiting for a second to still be able to see the light coming from the house, but instead, you see a flash of yellow that gets lost inside the floor.

 

Your eyes narrow with suspicious, and you wait patiently, your body, fully recuperated, really to jump into action. But nothing happens. And at the end, you keep walking.

 

Your steps echo inside the deep tunnel, but you can see an ending to this hallway. It is a set of heavy doors, just there, The End of the world you have come to know as perfectly as the palm of your hand and the beginning of the frozen world Toriel spoke about.

 

Per a second, you look around, as waiting for a signal. But nothing happens. You adjust your heavy cloak, and open the door.

 

A cold air blows and kisses your face with frozen lips. The bite of the cold is strong, and in a second you bent over, your hands reaching desperately for the cloak. You shiver violently, and even re consider going back with goat mom… but deep down, right in your frozen bones, you know you can´t.

 

The floor is covered in white snow, and the sky is so dark, but that is probably because there are so many trees. Carefully you step outside and watch intently at your surroundings, behind you, the door slowly closes and seals. In this world of white, you are a dark spot that can be easily seen. So you jump and hold a branch in your hand, then another, and another, until you find a safe spot to stand into. You remain quiet, and so silent, waiting to see if the movement you made brought someone´s unwanted attention.

 

But there is no sound.

 

So you stand again and reach at your back, taking slowly out from your clothing a sword.

 

You feel bad for tricking goat mom, but you were just NOT going to go to an unknown place without at least one weapon. And the one you trust the most is your sword. At least one of the four you were carrying. Is not like you wanted Toriel to notice the absence of one of the weapons. Specially not after all the hard spy work you had to do to find where had she hid them.

 

You hold carefully the sword to your belt, in a safe place where you can reach for it if necessary. Below, there is a noise.

 

In just a second, you disappear. Your black coat melting with the darkness of the trees and the black wood.

 

Your eyes spot something blue and black moving on the white snow. Someone wearing a hoodie, and you cannot see his hidden face. His hands on his pockets. You hear that he appears to be humming for himself. Your breathing becomes so slowly and silent that not even you are able to register it.

 

The black and blue figure stops. Looking around.

 

  * Knock knock?



 

He says to the air. You wait.

 

  * Who is this?



 

He answers to himself.

 

 

Your breathing really stops.

 

  * Hooman who.



 

Your hands itches for your sword.

 

  * That’s all I got for the joke. Still working on the ending.



 

And he keeps walking, like nothing happened. Like he did not stop right on the path a few betters below from someone who should probably not be here.

 

  * I really, really could use some help… what do YOU say… any ideas?



 

That’s when you feel it.

 

Is like a hand taking hold of your orange soul, and you feel like it is being dragged down. But you hold yourself and try to calm and breath while your hands and feet keep you steady, not moving an inch.

 

In your mind, your soul is a bright orange kitten, purring in your lap. Shh… kitty kitty… shh…

 

  * Huummm…



 

His hand is extended, or at least it seems like it. You are hiding your face now, focused in not to give in.

 

  * I would swear that I felt something…



 

Someone else would probably be tired. You are not. You are trained to hold in a place for hours, to breathe to a minimum of oxygen and clear your mind from distractions. Your soul seems to work under the same rules.

 

The blue and black person starts walking, and you start moving, trying to time your steps to the noise that is coming from below.

 

Your eye travel around the ground, and you see what seems to be a small wooden bridge, and close to it, a station. Could it be a vigilante station? Is the guy in blue and black the sentry of this place?

 

The lullaby from a river reaches your ears. And just for a second, you wonder the way the water is running, if you could hide in the water and swim away. But the idea is quickly gone. The water probably is icy cold, and you will end up with hypothermia before you scape this place.

 

But now you have a new problem.

 

The tall dark forest is over, and in front of you is a short forest of pine trees that won’t hide you properly.

 

You look back, searching for the blue and white figure, but see nothing. So you climb down your position, and then jump into the trees, landing and rolling on the small space. Again the waiting, everything seems safe.

 

You walk slowly, trying not to make a big sound against the trees, but then, the path is over. You have to come out of hiding and reach the next batch of pines. So you dash. A black spot appearing and disappearing among the white and green. And that’s when you see it.

 

There are a bunch of boulders blocking the way. And they go from the river to the road. And the road have spikes.

 

In front of the spikes, there is what looks like a Four in a Row puzzle. With a stick and some rocks waiting there to be used. This makes you remember the many puzzles on The Ruins. Is not a big surprise that this place is the same.

 

With no other choice, and hopping to do this as fast as possible, you step outside the pine trees and look at the puzzle. You would prefer a thousand times to just climb the boulders and jump to the other side. But you try to show your good intentions. You are solving puzzles, not just running away from them. Even when it would be so easy. You wonder what kind of idiot planned this one.

 

So you put a stone in place and wait… and wait… and keep waiting.

 

The wind howls and you hold your cloak, wondering what is happening. In The Ruins, the second move would have been done by now. But nothing is happening.

 

  * OHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOO



 

At the potent screaming and the movement that comes from a near bush, you jump backwards and draw your sword, the metal singing in the air.

 

From the bushes, a tall figure appears, and at the sight of it, you feel like run, scream, hide, or puke of just fear. Because in front of you there is a skeleton. A skinless human who is raging in a loud voice, while taking notes in a notebook.

 

Your hand closes in your sword, ready to defend your life no matter the blind fear that is wrapping your soul. You notice that this skeleton is wearing colorful clothing. Red scarf, yellow sweater, blue pants and brown snow boots. If his hands of bones are an indicator, his whole body must be like that, and you wonder for a second why his clothing does not look like… clinging from bones. He fits his clothes nicely. You blink. There is no time now to nurse that thought right now.

 

His face seems to be made of bone, but his expressions are clear, like… like his bones move as soft clay while being hard as a rock. It is strange. His eyes are dark as voids, but while you stare at them, they do not make you think in caverns of endless darkness, no… you think of… of a nice book, and a joke, and a smile… Your hand relaxes from the sword, and that’s the moment when the skeleton turns back and look at you.

 

  * OH WOWIE! HELLO THERE MONSTER FRIEND!



 

You raise an eyebrow. Did he just call you “monster”?

 

  * IM SORRY IF I STARTLED YOU WHILE YOU WERE TRYING TO SOLVE MY MAGNIFICENT PUZZLE, BUT UNFORTUNATELLY, I FOUND AN ERROR IN THE DESIGN, AND I MUST FIX IT BEFORE YOU CAN CORRECTLY SOLVE IT.



 

Per a second, you think about your own appearance. A furry dark humanoid looking figure covered with a dark hood whose eyes are the only visible thing. The skeleton thinks you are a monster too… and you wonder if you should tell him about his error.

 

  * I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, NICE TO MEET YOU.



 

He says while reaching for your hand. You stand and shake his hand, feeling throw your gloves the strength of his bones. He is a real skeleton, one who speaks (or screams) and smiles.

 

You just nod politely. It took you some time to barely speak to Toriel… you don’t feel like doing it right now with this new monster.

 

Papyrus stares at you, as if waiting for an answer. But finally he smiles widely.

 

  * I HAVE NEVER SEEN A MONSTER LIKE YOU, MY FRIEND. ARE YOU FROM THE DOG CLAN?



 

You deny with your head.

 

  * ARE YOU PERHAPS FROM THE CITY?



 

Again, you deny. Papyrus looks at you from his amazing height, like he is evaluating you from head to toe. And finally, his wide smile appears again.

 

  * OH WELL, IT DOES NOT MATTER. TELL ME, WHAT DOES THIS NOTES LOOK TO YOU? I THINK THIS PUZZLE MIGHT IMPROVE A LOT WITH THIS AMAZING IDEAS!



 

He hands you over his notebook, and in a quick scan, you notice that this skeleton seems to have some amazing ideas and a quick mind to create underground machinery.

 

  * AHA! I CAN SEE YOU ARE IMPRESSED! I HAVE MANY MORE IDEAS. DO YOU SEE THAT ICE WALL OVER THERE?



 

You don’t want to turn around, you seriously don’t. You know better than to lose a stranger from your eye sight. But still... Papyrus has his hands on the air, taking a few steps back like he is envisioning his next project. And you cannot avoid but look in the direction he wants you to.

 

  * SEE THAT ICE WALL? THAT IS A MOUNTAIN. AND THERE I WANT TO MAKE A SNOW MINIGOLF WITH SHRINKING BALLS. DOESN’T THAT SOUND JUST AWESOME OOUUFFFFF!!



 

The sound makes you look back at him, and you find him on the floor, legs tangled over a pile of snow. A giggle almost scape from your lips. He is such a cutie. But very clumsy apparently.

 

  * NYE… I DID NOT SEE THAT ONE.



 

You deny with your head. You can see clearly that this monster is no treat, you can feel it. So you advance and offer your hand to raise him from the cold floor. Papyrus reaches for your hand, and a sharp noise reaches your ears, you jump backwards and unfold your sword, the blade smashing a bone in the air.

 

A blue aura is surrounding another skeleton, this one wearing black and blue.

 

Your eyes narrow.

 

  * WAY. FROM. MY. BROTHER.



 

Papyrus jaw is hanging lose, looking at, apparently, his brother.

 

  * STEP AWAY, COME ON!



 

A whole pile of bones flies throw the air and you avoid some, smash with your sword others, one of them reaches your leg and you wince in pain.

 

You lose your concentration for a second, just enough for a bone to come straight at your face. You lift your armored arm to deflect it… and a yellow soft knitted back with a red scarf hanging appears in front of you, the sound of bone crushing bone echoes the place.

 

  * JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING SANS??
  * Papyrus! Step away from that thing!
  * PARDON???
  * Don’t you know what that is?? COME ON PAPS!!



 

Papyrus advances, his steps indeed angry and finally, he takes his brothers in his arms and lift him, placing him at eyelevel.

 

  * SANS, THIS IS MY NEW MONSTER FRIEND. AND I WOULD REALLY APRECIATE IF YOU ABSTAIN FROM TRYING TO HARM HIM.



 

Papyrus looks back, stares at you. The back at his brother.

 

  * OK?



 

You blink.

 

You are a dark figure covered with an oversized cloak whose only barely visible part is the eyes. How did he…?

 

  * Brother, listen…



 

Papyrus does not allow his brother to speak and hugs him. Making soothing noises.

 

  * IT IS OK, SANS. I KNOW YOU ARE AFRAID THAT WHEN I HAVE TONS OF FRIENDS I WILL FORGET ABOUT YOY. BUT THAT WON’T HAPPEN. I JUST MADE MY FIRST FRIEND, BUT THAT DOES NOT MEAN I WILL FORGETT ABOUT YOU, OK?



 

Sans remains silent, staring at his brother in disbelief. And finally, he forces a smile.

 

  * Yeah, you are right bro. I was just being…
  * DON’T.
  * THICK headed.



 

And with that, Papyrus just leaves his brother to fall from his arms and into the snow.

 

  * IM SORRY MONSTER FRIEND. MY BROTHER IS JUST SO IN LOVE OF THOSE DISGUSTING JOKES OF HIS. NOW, BACK TO BUSSINESS. WE WERE TALKING ABOUT PUZZLESS!!



 

Papyrus seems to forget in less than a minute that his brother just tried to kill you. You put your sword apart slowly, your eyes not leaving San´s eyes, while his little light of eyes are not leaving you. You can sense danger and murder intent.

 

The taller skeleton becomes a background sound while you stare at the shorter one.

 

The light disappears from his eye sockets, and once again you have to face the void… and this time, the void is seriously staring back.

 

  * MONSTER FRIEND, COME ON, WE HAVE TO FIX THIS PUZZLE!



 

Papyrus yells while yanking you from the arm and putting you on your knees beside him. He is digging in the snow, so you do the same…with Sans still sending visual daggers at your back.

 

A shiver runs through your spine. Papyrus thinks you are a monster, but Sans knows it… Sans knows you are a human. A human that shall be haunted down, the soul recollected and brought to Asgore.

 

You cannot allow it. You are going outside in one piece. Soul and everything.

 

  * TELL ME, MONSTER FRIEND; DO YOU HAVE A PLACE TO STAY TONIGHT?



 

You have not given a thought about it until now, to be honest.

 

  * WITH THAT THICK FUR YOU ARE COVERED WITH, I BET YOU WONT BE COLD, BUT STILL, THIS PLACE GETS A LITTLE BIT… UNCONFORTABLE AT NIGHTS.



 

After the time passed and the initial exposure, you don’t feel as cold as when you first arrived this place, and you are quite sure that is thanks to the cloak, present from Goat Mom, but you can still feel the chill in your own bones. You need a place to stay, and money to pay for it. Your thoughts go to your bag. The one you rescued from The Ruins.

 

You feel like a memory tries to arise, one related to the bag… but you cannot grasp it. Instead you change to a more recent memory, about Toriel holding your bag, and the soft clinging noise coming from inside.

 

So, as response you move your hand in the air, as if the question made by Papyrus was unimportant. You are sure that you can pay for an hotel or something around here.

 

  * OH NO MONSTER FRIEND, THAT DOES NOT SEEMS CORRECT. YOU ARE PLANNING AT STAYING IN A HOTEL, ARE YOU NOT?



 

Again, you wonder how can he do that.

 

  * IT IS DECIDED.
  * Bro, no…
  * YOU WILL COME WITH MY BROTHER AND I TO OUR HOUSE! YOU CAN SLEEP IN MY ROOM IF YOU WANT, AND I WILL TAKE THE COUCH. STAY AS LONG AS YOU WANT!
  * Oh heck no!



 

You both turn around and look at Sans, who seems pissed off.

 

  * You are not taking THAT thing inside our home Papyrus!
  * SANS!
  * NO! I said NO.
  * BUT…
  * PAPYRUS. NO.



 

There is a look in Sans eyes that you cannot recognize, but that paralyzes every intention from Papyrus.

 

Now that you think about it, is kind of a family thing. Like a rule. Where no matter how right you are, if someone like your mother, your father, or your older brother or sister tells you not to do something, you obey. No matter what.

 

So, Sans is the older one… not that you were wondering about it.

 

  * BUT SAAANS!!
  * Don’t you whine on me Papyrus! I said NO!



 

But of course, being an older overprotective brother is good AND bad, because a monster like that just can´t against a younger brother´s master weapon.

 

The puppy eyes.

 

And you… well… you really don´t know what to do.

 

You don’t actually need shelter; after all, you have the gold Toriel gave you. And you are in a forest, you can make a fire. Also, there MUST be a cave around here somewhere. But Papyrus is so… determined… and somehow you don´t feel like letting him down, but at the same time, you are not willing to make things his way. If he succeeds or not, you shall act upon it.

 

  * And where exactly do you want to put it?
  * SHE CAN SLEEP IN MY BED, AND I…
  * I SAID NO, PAPYRUS!



 

The eyes, empty as voids turn to you, and you make sure your sword is next to you, at the same time, you start checking paths to scape.

 

Papyrus is nice and sweet, and could be an amazing help to understand this world beyond The Ruins, but you are not willing to risk your life with a crazy skeleton who seems ready to eliminate you.

 

  * WHAT ABOUT THE GARAGE?? SHE CAN SLEEP THERE. ALL I HAVE TO DO IS CLEAN THE INSIDES AND SHE CAN BE THERE. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, IT IS PERFECT, DON’T YOU THINK??
  * Papyrus…



 

There is danger on that voice, an edge as sharp as a knife, but then Papyrus puts his hands together and kneels sweetly, looking like… like an adorable kitten asking you to take him home. With the taller skeleton kneeling, he is smaller than his brother, and he seems a little bit of… shaken… probably haunted by memories of a time when his younger sibling was actually this size, an adorable skeleton child.

 

There is a heavy sign from Sans, he rubs his closed eye sockets with his bone fingers, and his shoulders decay a little.

 

  * Ok Paps… you win… it can stay with us.
  * OH WOWIE, THANK YOU SANS!!



 

The goofy skeleton jumps in the air absolutely overjoyed, and then holds his brother on the air, laughing like a child whose been prized for good behavior with a candy.

 

Once with his brother safely on the snow, Papyrus turns back and looks at you.

 

  * IT WILL BE AWESOME FRIEND, WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A SLEEP OVER, AND WE CAN WATCH A MOVIE WHILE MY BROTHER BRINGS DINNER FOR BOTH OF US, AND…
  * Woah woah woah! Hold it there Paps. I did say it can stay with us, but that thing is just NOT going inside our house.
  * WHAT? B-BUT SANS!!
  * No little bone, that thing is sleeping in the garage. Are we cool?



 

Papyrus looks just about to use again his secret weapon, but something among the secret language of brothers makes him rethink about it, and finally accepts his brother’s decision.

 

  * Well then, I guess that settles it then. Let’s go, It is time to head home anyway.



 

You look at the sky that is not so much of a sky, but a foggy, cloudy mass of gray and white. After thinking about it, you are mostly sure that beyond that appearance there is solid rock. Just like in the ruins, there is no day and night, and the monsters here just guide themselves according to the time. Like… going to bed just when is necessary because the clock says so, since in their outside would everything always looks exactly the same.

 

As the three of you walk, you check on your surroundings, taking in as much information as you can, wondering many things. Just a couple of hours ago, you woke up in Toriel´s house, had breakfast, got ready for lunch, took your stuff and left. And now, you are going to a house of a couple of strangers because if bed time.

 

If you think about it slowly, The Ruins is like a whole different world, one where Goat Mom has been for quite a long time… maybe, just maybe, her times are absolutely opposite to the ones beyond the ruins… that would explain the amazing change on the clock…

 

You cannot think in something else but being sad for Toriel, alone, sad, trapped on a time of her own…

 

  * FRIEND? ARE YOU COMING?
  * Leave it Paps, maybe it does not want to come at all. And that’s fine by me.



 

Something about that jerk behavior in the shorter skeleton is starting to get on your nerves, but you try to remain as cool as possible.

 

Papyrus is smiling. He is such a nice guy, and probably he knows a lot of monsters… you run behind him, feeling a shiver going up your spine…

 

If Papyrus introduces you to monster society, then you might be able to move with the least danger possible… and scape this place.

 

You need him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´M SO DEEPLY SORRY FOR THE DELAY
> 
> I know there is not a lot of people following my story, but for those who are doing it, THANK YOU
> 
> I hope you liked the first appereance of the skelebros. Sans is not going to be really funny in this story, he has his reasons.


	4. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is nothing wrong with making friends... as long as those friends are useful for you... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!!
> 
> Sorry for the delay, I´l try to make all of this a little bit of faster.
> 
> This first chapters are a little bit slow, like only a few hours into the story. Probably the next one will be mostly the same, but don´t worry, once the story is correctly setled down it will run faster, I promise.
> 
> Thank you to all the people who reads my story, all of you are awesome!

FRIENDS

You walk with the brothers; Papyrus is talking loudly, telling you everything about his plan and amazing puzzles. You are just paying half attention, since you are being way too conscious of Sans going right behind you, watching every little movement you make to make sure you just won´t get wild and apparently, start killing monsters.

On this moment, you are amazingly grateful that for over two months, in The Ruins, you have been eating nothing but monster food, and that have made something weird to your system, since a few weeks ago, you just… well… you just stopped going to make your body necessities… Toriel said that monster food did not left any residues behind, so, there was no need, and human body adapted to that.

You look briefly at Sans, and you are grateful with that fact. You don’t know how would you be able to disappear from his sight long enough to relieve yourself.

\- OH WOWIE, LOOK AT THIS, HERE IS THE PATH WERE I´M GOING TO DESIGN THAT AMAZING MINI GOLF WITH A SHRINKING SNOW BALL!!

Papyrus runs away and starts moving his arms so fast they look like a blur. A smile creeps it´s way out, and you allow it since most of your face is covered.

All of your life you have work with people who deserves to die, with people who deserves to be punished, people who deserves your hands on their throats, squeezing until the light of their eyes slowly fades… and now, there is Papyrus, a lovingly goof ball who makes you feel for the first time like there is actually hope in this world.

So you try to run to catch up to him and look closely at the place he is explaining will be the very beginning, but something holds your foot right in place, making you almost fall to the ground.

You look back, and find the empty voids of San´s eyes staring right at you, his blue magic making glow your ankle from under the cape you are wearing.

\- You know pal, sometimes it is better to just enjoy the view from afar… instead of…. Ruining it with your presence.

He does not want you close from his brother. That is pretty much clear, but things are just starting to get insane, and this is only the beginning.

\- OH WOWIE, DOGAMY AND DOGARESSA ARE ALREADY BUILDING THEIR JOINED STATIONS, COME HAVE A LOOK SANS!

Papyrus seems excited, and both you and Sans walk to him, the short skeleton using a big smile that even when you try to analyze, does not look fake at all. Seems like the older brother can change from overprotective and creepy as hell to cheerful and full of love for his baby brother in just a second.

You walk to the end of the hill, and look at what seems to be two stations being build, there are materials scattered around, and no one to be seen. Papyrus is going around the materials, and checking on the half build stations.

You analyze them with your eyes, and discover they are identical to the one you saw earlier. The one that belongs to Sans.

So, this are sentry stations or something, but... two of them together? That is weird.

\- LOOK MONSTER FRIEND, THIS ARE GOING TO BE DOGAMY AND DOGARESSA STATIONS, I KNEW THEY WERE GOING TO START SOON, BUT DID NOT KNOW THEY WERE ALREADY WORKING!

A strong wind came from nowhere howls in that moment, making Papyru´s scarf shake violently and making you shake inside your cape, which you hold strongly against you. It is SO cold. You are trembling, and you hate it.

You have been trained against pain, against hunger and thirst… but cold… oh, you hate cold so much.

The wind stops howling just as suddenly as it started, and you remain with your eyes closed and your cape tightly against your body. A few seconds go by while you try to normalize yourself. It is not easy since you feel the chill creeping inside your bones. However, you try to look at Papyrus, he looks concerned.

\- MONSTER FRIEND, ARE YOU OK?

You nod. It is such an obvious lie that you feel bad about it, and Papyrus probably understands it, because he takes off his scarf and hands it over to you. You look at it for quite a while, wondering what is a scarf going to do for you when you are wearing a whole fluffy cape with a hood over your head, plus the mask… but… but Papyrus is having a nice gesture, a little bit of… useless… but he is doing it by hearth.

So you take it, and by a second, Papyrus seems mesmerized by your gloved hands and part of your arms covered in your dark clothes. It´s like he forgot you have limbs under the fluffy skin you display.

So you take the scarf, then take it inside your cloak, and you fumble around trying to fix it around your neck without taking your cape off, making Papyrus tilts his head in confusion, wondering why your fluffy skin moves around so weirdly

There is sudden a sound in the air, a sound you recognize by instinct. The cold is forgotten, your hand flies to your sword and you take it out with a massive swing, just when an axe stops a few millimeters away from your blade, surrounded by a blue aura. Sans growls and the axe falls in the snow, in an anticlimactic end for what would have been an amazing attack.

\- There is the smell!  
\- Catch the smell!

Smell?

Two dark figures, almost as dark as yourselves are running toward your small group. One of them is holding an axe, the other one lacks of it, so, that must be the one who realized the previous attack. Your hand tightens around your sword while you look around.

You are on the edge of the cliff, Sans is blocking your path, and the dark figures are coming running. You might jump to the threes, but you are not the shorter skeleton will let you go far away. A quick idea goes through your mind, and you wonder if you can use Papyrus as some kind of shield.

\- DOGAMY, DOGARESSA!!!  
\- Papyrus?

The figure holding the axe sounds female, and now they are close enough to see them clearly… your breath seems to stop, and you feel a familiar feeling creeping up your gut. Previously, Papyrus asked if you belonged to the dog clan… well… there are two members from that clan in front of you… two amazing, big, white, fluffy, BEAUTIFUL, humanoid dogs…

Your fingers tingle.

You NEED to pet them.

\- OH WOWIE, HELLO MY FRIENDS!  
\- Oh no, not this freak.

The male one does not seem happy, and the female one elbows him in the ribs.

\- Well hello Papyrus, long time without seen you.  
\- OH WORRY NOT DOGARESSA, MY DEAR FRIEND.

Dogamy crosses his arms and growls at the “dear” word. You take advantage of the lack of attention towards you and you hide your sword back, your hand still on the hilt just in case.

\- I AM QUITE SURE YOU HAVE BEEN BUSY SINCE YOUR PROMOTION TO ROYAL GUARDS!  
\- Oh Papyrus, you are just SO cute! And understanding.

The female dog reaches with her pawn at Papyrus cheeks and pinch them, making him giggle like a little boy. 

\- Hey dog… fetch!

The axe in the snow shines in blue light and flies to Dogamy´s hand, who catches it with no effort.

\- Thanks pal.  
\- Don´t mention it, I am always DOGlited to help.

Dogamy starts laughing like he heard the best joke in the world, Dogaressa rolls her eyes and Papyrus makes an annoyed sound.

\- I´m so sorry Papy, we smelt something, and when we were close to the source, he just attacked. You know how impulsive my dear fiancé is.  
\- The frozen wind carried an estrange smell. As Royal Guards, it is our duty to investigate it. Of course, we did not expect to find you both here.  
\- OH, I THINK WHAT YOU SMELL WAS MY NEW MONSTER FRIEND. DOGAMY, DOGARESSA, THIS IS MONSTER FRIEND.

Both dogs turn around and look at you for the first time. You feel small… Dogamy is a little bit taller than Dogaressa, but both of them are the same size than Papyrus, but the skeleton is thin and friendly, this Royal Guards are big… and strong. Both of them have fluffy ears, big dark eyes and beautiful big pawns with pink pads.

Dogamy makes a noise with his big black nose, and his eyes half close while he is looking at you. Dogaressa makes the same noise, and her head moves a little in confusion.

\- Is she a friend of yours, Papyrus?

Could it be that just by your smell they know you are a female? Your hand holds the hilt of your sword tighter, what else will they discover just by your smell?

You try to relax, trying not to give away your anxiety through your smell.

\- OH YES, BIG FRIEND OF MINE. CAME TO VISIT FROM THE CAPITAL.  
\- I did not know your brother had friends in the capital, Sans. Furthermore, besides my fiancé, I did not know your brother had any friends at all.

Dogamy is coming closer to you, and you don´t like him one bit.

\- We are going to need to check on your friend Papy. I hope that is ok with….

Dogaressa lowers her voice to allow you to speak. But you don´t feel like doing it. However, if you want to remain unsuspicious, maybe and you´ll have to do it.

\- MONSTER FRIENDS DOES NOT SPEAK, DOGARESSA.  
\- Uh?  
\- SORRY MONSTER FRIEND, I SHOULD HAVE TOLD THEM EARLIER.  
\- Oh my! I´m so sorry… so…. Monster Friend would be ok to call you?

You just nod, and look gratefully at Papyrus. He is giving you a thumbs up. Something moves deeps inside you. Why is Papyrus helping you out?

Both Royal Guards sniff around you. Your training and the time you had to get a grip in yourself allows you to remain calm, but deep inside, your hands are still itching for caressing those fluffy ears and scratch those big white furry heads.

\- You smell like… cinnamon… cinnamon and butterscotch.  
\- And burned logs, like… like the smoke from a chimney.  
\- Also like chocolate…

Behind you, Sans snorts.

\- Great, the thing smells like food. Maybe and the dogs can eat it.  
\- SHHH, SANS!

Dogaressa giggles while looking at the brothers, and suddenly, she flinches when her nose passes close to your neck. Dogamy is deep inhaling over your head, and you can hear the growl forming on his throat. 

\- Oh my… you… you smell like Papyrus too.

The male dog blinks when he listens to that, and he sniffs a couple of times.

\- Oh… Oh!

She steps aside and take Dogamy by the arm, making him step away from you.

\- Dear, I don´t think we need to check on her any longer.  
\- But the weird smell…  
\- DEAR… she smells LIKE Papyrus.

Dogamy looks confused, you are too.

\- Papyru´s scent is OVER her.  
\- Uhh……  
\- Papyrus, you said this was your monster FRIEND… right?  
\- OH YES, A VERY DEAR MONSTER FRIEND INDEED!

Dogaressa smirks and looks at you, you blink a couple of times. You have absolutely no idea to what is going on, but seems like the female dog is preventing her future mate of finding out you are a human… and you are absolutely ok with that.

\- Dogamy, Monster Friend here is… Papyru´s SPECIAL monster friend, you see?  
\- Uh?

The female dog opens her eyes widely, with an expression of “GET it you fool”, it takes a few seconds, until the male dog makes a face of impressed understanding, and looks at you like you have two heads or something like that, and then at Papyrus, like it is the first time he sees him.

\- WHAT? This… this FREAK?  
\- Hey! You talking about my bro, mate. You better tune it down.  
\- Yeah yeah, it is just that… well…

Sans and you are confused, Papyrus seems to be oblivious, Dogaressa is the only one who knows what is she talking about, Dogamy is still impressed over… something.

\- I am truly sorry we had to do that, Monster Friend, it just a…. Royal Guard thing.

You just nod.

\- You see, we came only to make some order around here before retiring for the day, but the howling wind carried an unknown scent. We had to check on it.

She smiles, and you melt. Ohh… you love dogs so very much.

\- OH WOWIE, WE WERE ALSO GOING HOME NOW. MAYBE AND WE CAN HELP YOU OUT CLEANING!  
\- That would be lovely, Papyrus.  
\- Yeah, great. A longer time with your brother, Sans.  
\- He is just too COLORFUL for you to see it.  
\- WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?

Dogamy screeched while Sans laughed. Dogaressa reached for a few tools while Papyrus put pieces of wood away. You wonder what can you do to help, so you go and take the measurement sheets from under a rock and organize them.

\- So tell me, Papyrus. Is she staying in town?  
\- WELL OF COURSE GOOD FRIEND DOGARESSA, SHE IS STAYING IN OUR HOUSE.  
\- Oh!... she is staying in YOUR house.  
\- WELL, YES! WHERE ELSE WOULD SHE BE?

Dogaressa giggles and cast a look at you.

\- Well... seems like this… friendship, of yours is quite advanced, ah?  
\- WELL OF COURSE, WE ARE BEST BUDS AFTER ALL.  
\- I bet… what does Sans thinks about it?  
\- WELL… HE DOES NOT LIKE MY MONSTER FRIEND THAT MUCH. BUT IT IS JUST BECAUSE HE DOES NOT KNOW HER AS I DO.  
\- I see… don´t worry Papyrus, brothers are like that.

You all keep cleaning, and you stand for a short while. Papyru´s scarf around your neck is making you warmer than expected, and you are more confortable.

When the place is cleared and ready to be taken back into action for the following day, Dogaressa looks at you and the skelebrothers.

\- I say we all go to Grillby´s, we invite you.  
\- OH WOWIE!  
\- You are such a GOOD GIRL, Dogaressa, but we are sorry, we can´t.  
\- WHAT? AND WHY IS THAT SANS? I MEAN, YES, GRILLBY´S IS A GREASY DISGUSTING PLACE, BUT IS ALL WE HAVE, WHERE ELSE ARE WE GOING TO EAT??  
\- You of course, are coming with me Pap. The… thing can wait outside.

Dogaressa´s eyes open like plates with surprise, but she says nothing. Apparently she is upset with San´s words, but she does know to stay out from family affairs.

You all walk together, Papyrus and Dogaressa chatting happily, Sans and Dogamy telling puns… seriously bad puns… and you are silently listening.

\- …and so, the wedding will be in two months, when the cold is mostly away. We have some friends we want them to attend the wedding, but their monster´s bodies cannot handle the extreme cold of this season, so, we´ll have to wait.  
\- OH WOWIE. WORRY NOT, FRIEND DOGARESSA, IF YOUR WEDDING IS TOMORROW OR IN A YEAR, BE SURE THAT PAPYRUS SHALL BE THERE, TO BE AN IMPORTANT PART OF YOUR HAPPINESS IN SUCH AN SPECIAL DAY.

She smiles, apparently she cares for Papyrus deeply, like a pup or something.

\- I want my Captain to come over. Sadly, she is a fish monster, so she can´t handle correctly the cold. Not that she would ever accept it. We could wait until the warmer snow season, but I don´t think Dogamy and I can wait our marriage to happen in seven more months. So, I can only hope she can make it to the ceremony.  
\- I THINK YOUR CAPTAIN WOULD UNDERSTAND, DOGARESSA.  
\- Oh she would. She is a hard monster, but inside she is amazing, sweet and caring… waaay in the inside. You should meet her someday.  
\- WOWIE, THAT WOULD BE AWESOME, I COULD HAVE ONE MORE FRIEND BESIDES YOU TWO, AND OPEN MY PATH TO HAVE LOTS AND LOTS OF FRIENDS!  
\- That would be great. And you could meet her too, Monster Friend.

You just nod with your head and keep walking, a plan already taking shape inside your head.

Dogaressa is by your side, because Papyrus is by your side. Your skeleton friend protects you from his brother, and your amazing new dog friend protects you from her over protective fiancé. It is perfect… if they continue being your friends, monsters will start to know you, and even more important… to trust you.

And in two months, the Captain of the Royal Guard in person shall come, and you will be introduced to her by Dogaressa during her wedding… you can make a good impression in the Captain, and put her also on your side…

Then, you can leave and travel all around the monster world safely. Who are you? Oh, is the Monster Friend of Papyrus, from Snowdin, she was at the Royal Guard´s Dogaressa´s wedding. Captain knows her, let her pass…

You cannot avoid a smile when you look at your friends.

They don´t know it, but they shall bring you to freedom, thanks to them, you shall be back to the human world safely, unlike the five humans before you, who died along the way.

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST FIC OF UNDERTALE, WIIIII!!!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this story, I really appreciate the time you provide for reading this story, when there are more pieces of art out there for you to read.
> 
> I want to say THANK YOU to BALCK ANGEL, the advisor of this story, YOU ARE MAKING THIS STORY POSSIBLE, LOVE YOU SO, SO, SO MUCH!!!
> 
> This story is dedicated to:
> 
> Tooth and Trinuska, authors of the Bonefucker Sanstasies series.
> 
> Elegant_fleuret, author of Trash Can Girlfriend series.
> 
> Thank you so much for your hard work. Yes, there is a LOOOT of sex going on there, something that won’t happen on this story, but your work is really, really, really good, because speaks not only of sex, but trust, care, love and loyalty. I love it, thank you so much for it.
> 
> To everyone else, please enjoy. I hope you like this little story that came to my mind.
> 
> Undertale not mine, no money, no nothing, I´m crazy, blab la bla, belongs to Toby Fox.
> 
> IMPORTANT
> 
> I´m not a native English speaker, if you see a mistake, or find a better way to write a paragraph, I will gladly accept any help.


End file.
